The End Of The Reckoning
by PaigeLoganForever
Summary: What i think should have happened between Damon and Elena if Stefan hadn't ruined everything in the Reckoning, Season 3 episode 5 lol. Its a lemon so if u don't like, don't read! Please review! I do not own any of the characters or anything...everything belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and L. J. Smith


_As soon as I watched the new episode of the Vampire Diaries I decided to write a quick lemon, only because I could help myself….that was by far the best delena ending ever! Oh and I do not own the vampire diaries in any way, shape, or form. _

The End of the Reckoning

"I promise I will never leave you again." Damon said to me. His eyes were full of regret for leaving me earlier. When he saved me earlier, I was so happy and surprised because I thought he was mad at me. I thought he wouldn't forgive me…ever. But here he was basically begging for my forgiveness. So what did I do? I kissed him. It surprised him; I could tell by the way he was frozen as soon as my lips met his.

I kissed him with all I had. It was the most passionate kiss I have ever had. Even better than Stefan, especially when he started to respond. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down on the couch with me. His hands were feeling all over my body. When I was kissing Damon, and when he was touching me, I felt whole again.

I moaned really loud when his hand brushed my breast. I pouted when he broke the kiss. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me in wonder. I brought my hand up to his cheek, and his hand held my hand to his face.

"God Elena, you're making me crazy!" he gasped. I rubbed myself purposely against his hardness. He moaned, and grasped my hips, pushing them down so I couldn't move. "Elena, if you don't stop now, I wont be able to stop myself from taking you right now. You're so weak and everything that has happened today…" I put my finger to his lips and stopped him from talking.

"I want this, I need this, I need you. Please Damon." I pleaded. Then I said something I never thought I would say to Damon, "I love you."

Right after those three words escaped my mouth he began kissing me harder than ever. I opened my mouth, excepting his tongue. Our tongues touched sending shivers up my body. I moved my head to the side so I could breathe but he just started kissing my neck. His kisses trailed down my neck over my cleavage. I trailed my hands down his back until I got to the hem of his shirt. I practically ripped it off of him. He sat up on his knees in front of me as I traced patterns on his naked, muscular chest.

His head was back, his eyes were closed, and he was gasping. My hands left his chest and his head snapped back down to watch me as I removed my shirt. Not even seconds after I had my shirt off did he pick me up bridal style and carry me to his room…vampire speed.

He tossed me softly on the bed, and I laughed. I sat up on my elbows and I wagged my eyebrows at him. He walked over to me and removed my shoes, and socks. His hands rubbed up and down my legs; getting higher each time. He pushed me all the way back on the bed and unbuckled my jeans. He tore them from body along with my underwear. While he did that I removed my bra. There I was completely naked for him.

"You are so beautiful. I love you so much Elena." He looked at me and his blue eyes proved his feelings.

"And I love you too, Damon." He smiled at my second time saying those three words. He began kissing my legs up from my ankles on each side, back in forth until he got to my aching center. He spread my folds open and pressed his face into my pussy. When his tongue touched my clit I gasped. Stefan had never ever done anything like this to me. The way Damon was making me feel was amazing…I never wanted it to end. He began licking and nibbling my center for probably five minutes until I felt an organism coming. I started screaming," I am about to cum!"

He stopped everything, stood up and pulled the rest of his clothes off until he was standing naked. His cock was huge, and hard. I couldn't wait for him to make love to me. He picked me up and laid me under the covers and he climbed on top of me. He thrust into me so fast it took me a minute to register the fact. We both moaned.

"Oh Elena, I have waited for this forever. I love you. I love you." He said he loved me every time he thrusted into me. I pulled his head down and kissed him forever it seemed but I had to break the kiss to breathe. His hands had found their way to my breast and he began to rub them lightly. His feather like touches felt amazing. He kissed down to my nipples and he sucked and licked both of them while thrusting into me still. Pretty soon I began to climax. When my orgasm was about to end, his started. We were screaming each other's names and we came. He fell on me, but he didn't crush me with his weight. I combed my fingers though his sweaty hair.

"I love you Damon." He looked up at me with those bright blue eyes again.

"I will love you forever Elena." He promised me. He rolled over on his back, pulling me onto his chest.

"I promise to never leave you either." I repeated the same promise he said to me. I couldn't believe I just had sex with Damon. I didn't realize it until now but I really loved him, more than I ever loved Stefan. I still cared for Stefan, but Damon was like the missing puzzle piece.

"Good, because I would probably be a brooding vampire like Stefan was." I heard him chuckle before I drifted off to sleep in the man I now loved arms.


End file.
